Heim gen Ithaka
by Golf November
Summary: Er ist allein auf eine fremden Welt, auf der Suche nach seiner einzigen Vertrauten in der Fremde, die entführt wurde und nach einem Weg nach Hause. Anfang 2. Staffel/Ende der Trilogie
1. Prolog

„Ich sehe kein Glänzen.", rief Starbug über das Feindfeuer hinweg.

„Dann sind es Menschenform Cylonen. Die sind einfacher als die mechanischen.", erwiderte Helo.

„Einfacher schon, aber dafür spritzt Blut; da steht nicht jeder drauf."

Helo und Starbug waren, nachdem sie sich im Museum getroffen hatten und Kara den „Pfeil des Apollo" geholt hatte, zu ihrer Wohnung gegangen.

Von dort waren sie mit Karas Auto weiter gefahren, auf der Suche nach einem Raptor, den sie stehlen konnten.

Allerdings waren sie in einen Hinterhalt geraten.

Auf einmal vernahmen sie schwere und schnelle Schritte.

Beide drehten sich ruckartig um und konnten gerade noch sehen wie eine zwei Meter hohe Gestalt in einer grünen Rüstung an ihnen vorbei rannte, als ob sie sie nicht gesehen hätte.

Verwirrt schauten sich die Beiden an.

Ihre Gegner schienen ebenfalls verwirrt, denn sie hatten das Feuer eingestellt

Als ob das nicht genug wäre, erschienen rund 20 Centurios, die der grünen Gestalt hinterher rannten, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, geschweige denn, auf sie zu schießen.

Wie versteinert saßen sie in der Hocke, rührten sich keiner bis die Centurios vorbei waren.

Starbug löste sich als Erster aus ihrer Erstarrung und schoss einen der eben vorbeigelaufenen Centurios in den Rücken.

Der fiel um und ein Teil seines Trupps drehte sich um und begann das Feuer auf Starbug und Helo, der sich mittlerweile Kara angeschlossen hatte und ebenfalls auf die Blechbüchsen schoss, zu eröffnen.

Zur Verwirrung von Kara und Karl feuerten auch ihre Angreifer, die zuvor auf sie geschossen hatten, nun auch auf die Centurios.

Einer der Centurios traf die Kiste Monition, die hinter dem Beifahrersitz in Karas Auto stand, welche sich daraufhin in einem riesigen Feuerwerk verabschiedete.

In der Ferne gab es eine Explosion.

Dann herrschte auf einmal Stille.

„Was war das?", fragte Kara immer noch verwirrt.

„Das habe ich mich auch gefragte.", sagte eine Stimme, direkt hinter ihrer Deckung.

Helo und Starbug zuckten zusammen und drückten sich nur noch stärker geduckt hinter die Fässer.

Der Fremde musste während der Feuerpause hinter die Fässer gerannt sein.

„Ich vermute mal, dass ihr nicht zu den Toastern gehört, also schlag ich vor das wir alle auf drei heraus kommen, mit gesicherten und gesenkten Waffen.", kam es erneut.

„Ich finde das ist keine gute Idee, denn ihr seid hier die Cylonen.", rief Helo zurück.

„Wenn er ein Cylon wäre, hätte einfach seinen Arm über die Fässer lehnen und abdrücken müssen.", erwiderte Kara: „OK auf drei. Eins…Zwei…Drei!"

Kara stand mit Helo auf und schaute direkt in Samuel T. Anders Augen.

John rannte, seinen Weg wie von selbst findend.

Er hatte nur noch einen klaren Gedanken, alles fokussierte sich auf diesen.

Cortana!

Ohne über sein Handeln genauer nachzudenken lies er, als die verchromten Roboter auf die exakte Distanz zu ihm zurück gefallen waren, eine Handgranate fallen.

Diese explodierte genau zu dem Zeitpunkt als die fünf Centurios über sie hinweg liefen.

John stellte fest, dass seine Bewegungssenoren keine Blechdosensoldaten mehr anzeigten die sich bewegten.

Er verlies die Straße und rannte weiter quer Feld ein durch den Wald.

Nach einer Weile meldeten seine Bewegungssensoren zwei Objekte die .

Der Größe und der Geschwindigkeit nach zu urteilen, handelte es sich um Fahrzeuge, die seinen Weg kreuzen würden.

Nach 20 Sekunden erreichte er einen steilen Abhang, zu dessen Fuße ein Feldweg verlief.

Auf dem Feldweg fuhren ein olivfarbener LWK mit Plane, unter der Chrom glänzte, vorne weg ein Geländewagen, ähnlich dem, an dem er gerade vorbeigekommen war.

John sprang aus dem Laufen die sieben Meter bis zum Feldweg und fiel die fünf Meter direkt auf das Dach des leichtgepanzerten Geländewagens.

Während er in der Luft war, schoss er mit seinem Sturmgewehr ein Loch in die Plane und warf eine Handgranate hinein.

Das Dach des Geländewagens verformte sich stark und seine Fußabdrücke gingen bis zu den Sitzen auf der rechten Seite des Wagens und erdrückten den Fahrer.

Er schoss seine letzten Kugeln durch die Windschutzscheibe des LKWs, was dessen Fahrer den Kopf regelrecht zerfetzte.

John lies das Magazin aus dem Gewehr fallen und steckte die nun leere Waffe an die Halterung am Rücken seines Kampfanzugs.

Da sausten zehn Kugeln durch das Dach des Wagens, ein großer Teil verfehlte ihn und der Rest fügte, durch die leichte Panzerung des Daches abgebremst, seinem Energieschild nur so viel Schaden zu, wie ein Stein der von einem Sechsjährigen geworfen wurde.

John sprang vom Dach und kam genau neben dem lädierten Beifahrerfenster auf.

Es fielen erneut zwei Schüsse, die an seinem Schild abprallten, dann ertönte das Klicken einer leeren Munitionskammer.

John bückte sich leicht und schaute in die panischen Augen einer schlanken blonden Frau.


	2. Die Wiederauferstandene

John stutzte.

Er hatte diese Frau vor ein paar Stunden getötet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„_Oh Verdammt!", schoss es durch Cortanas digitalen Kopf._

_Die Forward Unto Dawn trat in die Atmosphäre des Planeten ein._

_Die beschädigten Sensoren hatten ihn erst spät ausgemacht, zu spät um ein __Eindringen__ zu verhindern._

_Zu allem Überfluss blockierte sie nun auch ihr eigenes Sicherheitsprogamm._

_Sie hatte von sich einen Ableger programmiert, der allerdings im Gegensatz zu ihr eine „dumme" KI war, also nur im Rahmen ihrer Programmierung agieren konnte._

_Einer der programmierten Aufgabenbereiche war, Cortana einzufrieren, wenn erste Anzeichen für den Suizid durch Überlastung __ihrer__ Denkprozesse __erkennbar waren__._

_Wie bei allen „intelligenten" KI's, wie Cortana, __war nach sechs bis sieben Jahren ihre Programmierung überlastet__, da die Menge der verarbeiteten Daten so zunahm, __dass__ essentielle Basisprozesse einfach nicht mehr ausgeführt werden konnten, wodurch sich die KI quasi zu Tode dachte._

_Bei einem von 20 KI Suiziden aktivierte diese allerdings noch zuvor die Selbstzerstörung._

_Bei einem besetzen Schiff war das nicht weiter schlimm, denn die Besatzung hatte 60 Minuten um diese wieder zu deaktivieren und meistens wurden die KI's vorher von allen Schiffssystemen abgeschlossen._

_Deswegen hatte sie __die „dumme"__ KI als Sicherheitsprogramm entwickelt, die sie nun einfror __und__ in dem Speicherstick in der Holokonsole der Stasiskammer in Quarantäne sperrte._

_Nur Millisekunden bevor Cortana eingefroren wurde gelang es ihr die Triebwerke zu aktivieren, die mit Umkehrschub den Eintritt __verlangsamten__ und somit das nahezu komplette __Verglühen__ der Überreste des Schiffes __verhinderten__._

_Als Spartan-117 John aus seiner Stasis erwachte__,__ war das __Erste__ was er sah eine blonde Frau, die sich seitlich in die offene Stasiskapsel beugte._

„_Er wacht auf.", sagte sie zu __jemandem__ hinter ihr gewandt._

_John erkannte einen dunkelblonden Mann, eine __dunkelblonde__ Frau und eine asiatisch aussehende schwarzhaarige Frau, die die Konsole studierten in der __sich__ Cortanas Speicherstick befand._

_John erkannte auch ein paar __verchromte__ dürre Gestalten im Hintergrund, die __reglos__ wie Wächter im Raum standen__; __nur das rote Licht im Visier bewegte sich._

„_So reglos wie die __dastehen__, sind es Maschinen.", schoss es John durch den Kopf._

„_Wir haben das Programm.", sagte die Asiatin, als sie Cortanas Speicher entfernt hatte._

„_Cortana", dröhnte es durch Johns Kopf, als ob es durch seinen Vollhelm hallen würde._

_Der Master Chief konnte nur tatenlos zusehen, da er durch ein stümperhaftes Aufwecken immer noch weitgehend __bewegungsunfähig war__._

„_Bringt es in das Hauptquartier bei Caprica City.", befahl die dunkelblonde Frau._

„_Du bist ein Mensch.", sagte die Blonde, die sich über ihn gebeugt hatte: „Und doch wieder nicht. Du bist __faszinierend__."_

_John merkte wie das Gefühl in seinen __Gliedmaßen__zurückkehrte__, doch er bewegte sich nicht._

„_Wie heißt du?"_

_Er schwieg._

„_Kannst du überhaupt reden oder bist du nur ein Werkzeug, ein weiteres Spielzeug der Menschen, mit dem sie sich gegenseitig umbringen."_

_Der Spartan II ignorierte sie, er konnte nur der Asiatin hinterher schauen, __die mit dem Speicher mit Cortana das Frack der in zwei gerissenen Fregatte verlies._

_Nach einer Weile gab sie es auf John zum Reden zu bringen._

_Gerade als sie sich abwenden wollte__, __richtet sich John auf, schupste sie auf __die__ Seite und __hechtete__ zum Waffenschrank, wo er sein Sturmgewehr deponiert hatte._

_Er packte den davor stehenden Blechsoldaten, bevor überhaupt jemand reagieren konnte und schlug ihn so kräftig mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand, __dass__ sich dieser wie eine Blechdose verformte._

_Er griff nach der Waffe und __hechtete__ hinter einen Vorsprung, nicht ohne eine Salve __abzufeuern__, die zwei der Blechkameraden zerlegten._

_Aus der Deckung feuerte er zwei weitere Salven auf die zwei __Verchromten__ am Ausgang._

_Sein Schild __leuchtete__ unter dem Treffer einer kleinkalibrigen Pistole, der fast keinen Schaden an den Schilden verursachte, auf._

_Die __Blondine__ hatte mit einer, wie es für ihn aus sah, Damenpistole __geschossen__._

_Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihr, riss ihr die Waffe aus der Hand und packte sie._

_Da kamen __weitere__ Roboter in den Raum und feuerten, ohne Rücksicht auf die Frau zu nehmen, auf den Master Chief __zu__._

_Er versuchte noch sie hinter__ sich__ zu __setzen__, um sie vor ihren Kugeln zu schützen, doch ihr Kopf wurde von einem Stahlmantelgeschoss getroffen._

_Beim __Wiederaustritt __aus dem Kopf zerfetzte das Geschoss die komplette __hintere__ Schädeldecke._

_Er lies den toten Körper der Blondine fallen._

_Er feuerte ein paar __weitere __Salven auf die anstürmenden Maschinen, durch die die Kugeln wie durch Blechdosen schlugen._

„_Was bist du?", fragte die dunkelblonde Frau erschrocken._

_Der Spartan II schwieg und schlug mit seinem Gewehrkolben zu._

_Die Cylonin sackte mit gebrochenem Genick zu Boden._

_John aktivierte die Selbstzerstörung und verlies das Wrack der Fregatte._

_Er sah gerade noch__,__ wie die Asiatin mit dem blonden Mann in eine Art Transporter __stieg__ und __sie__ dann in Richtung Norden davon flogen._

_John rannte ohne groß nachzudenken __hinter __ihnen her, in der Hoffnung Caprica City zu erreichen bevor Cortana wo anders hin gebracht wurde._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johns Gedanken klarten auf einmal auf, wie als ob er das Ende des Tunnels erreicht hätte.

„_Oh man du wirst alt. Du hattest seit deinem ersten Ausbildungsjahr keinen Tunnelblick mehr."_, dachte John.

„Wo ist euer Hauptquartier bei Caprica City?", fragte er die Frau.

„Du kannst mich so stark quälen wie du willst, ich werde nichts sagen.", antwortete sie bemüht ruhig, doch man spürte eindeutig die Angst in ihrer Stimme: „Mich zu töten ist wie du weist sinnlos. Mein Bewusstsein würde einfach in einen neuen Körper herunter geladen werden."

Der Master Chief drehte leicht seinen Kopf.

„Du wusstest das nicht?", sagte sie verwirrt.

„Komm mit.", befahl er ihr, während er sie aus dem Fahrzeug zog.

Er packte sie und zerrte sie, im Dickicht seitlich der Straße verschwindend, hinter sich her.


	3. Nachschub

_**3.**_

Caprica 6 war am Ende.

Er war ohne größere Unterbrechung annähernd 2 Tage durchgelaufen, wenn dann hatte er nur angehalten um sie ausruhen zu lassen und eine falsche Fährte zu legen.

Bei den ersten beiden Malen hatte sie noch versucht, während er etwa hundert Meter in eine andere Richtung gelaufen war und dezente aber deutliche Spuren hinterlassen hatte, zu fliehen.

Sie hatte es nur ein paar hundert Meter geschaffte biss er plötzlich hinter ihr aufgetauchte, ihre Hand gepackte und weiter gerannte.

Beim dritten Mal hatte sie sich entschieden die Pausen zu nutzen, nicht nur da es ihr sinnlos erschien einen weitern Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen, sondern auch weil sie nicht mehr konnte und die Pausen dringend brauchte.

Sie machten wieder einmal eine Pause und sie ruhte sich gegen einen Baum gelehnt aus.

Diesmal legte er keine falsche Fährte, sondern ging vor ihr in die Knie gegangen und schaute sie die ganze Zeit an.

Während der 2 Tage hatte er nicht mehr als ein paar kurze Sätze, meist Befehle, von sich gegeben.

Nun blickt er sie Schweigend an.

Das goldene Schimmern seines Visiers, das die ganze Zeit nur zwei Meter von ihrem Kopf weg war, machte sie sehr nervös.

Tatsächlich hatte sie schon fast panische Angst. Sie war es gewesen die ihn geweckt hatte und sie hatte auch mitbekommen zu was er im Stande war.

Kein Mensch war so schnell und stark. War er überhaupt ein Mensch?

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es ihr schien, brach er endlich die Stille: „Wo haben ihr Cortana hin gebracht?"

„Weis nicht was du meinst?"

„Das Programm, dass sie aus dem Schiff entnommen habt, was habt ihr damit vor?"

„Es soll untersucht werden. Das letzte was mir gesagt wurde, war, das es sich anscheinend um einen Intelligenten Virus handelt, der in einem Sicherheitsprogramm eingefroren ist.

Es müsste sich immer noch in der Forschungseinrichtung bei unserm Hauptquartier befinden."

Er schaue in Richtung des gelblichen Himmels.

„Vergiss es.", sagte sie zu ihm, als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte.

Er schaute sie leicht schief an.

„Vergiss es. Du kommst nicht in unseren Hauptstützpunkt. Es ist dort über eine Division Centurios stationiert, allein zur Bewachung des Hauptquartiers.

Und auch wenn die IT-Forschungslabors wesentlich schwächer bewacht ist, spätestens 15 Minuten nachdem sie dich entdeckt haben wird ein komplettes Wachbataillon hinter dir her sein.

Du hast nicht einmal mehr einen Schuss in deinem Gewehr, hab ich recht?"

Er ging aus der Hocke und lief an dem Baum, an den sie sich lehnte vorbei.

6 stand auf und folgte ihm.

Nach etwa 30 Metern durch das Dickicht des Waldes kamen sie zu einem Krater.

Er schien als ob ein eine kleine Granate in mitten des Waldes eingeschlagen wäre.

Dann erblickte sie in der Mitte des Kraters eine zylinderförmige Raumkapsel.

Er ging zur Kapsel, Tippte etwas in eine kleine Tastatur an der Seite und nahm eine seitliche Platte ab.

Dahinter kamen mehrere Waffen verschiedenster Typen zum Vorschein. Er nahm ein Sturmgewehr mit montiertem Visier heraus, lud es, tauschte es gegen das ungenauere wirkende Gewehr, das weder ein Optisches Visier noch Kimme und Korn hatte, auf seinem Rücken aus und nahm noch Ersatzmagazine mit.

Er steckte sich noch eine Pistole in das magnetische Halfter seiner Rüstung und entnahm ein gigantisches Scharfschützengewehr.

Als er dafür Munition einpackte erschrak die 6.

„Für was brauchst du ein solches Kaliber?", fragte sie mit Angst in ihrer Stimme.

„Wenn du wüsstest gegen was ich normalerweise kämpfen muss, würdest du nicht fragen, glaub mir.", antwortet er.

„Und woher Kommt diese Kapsel?"

„Die Forward unto Dawn muss eine Teil ihrer Versorgungskapseln beim Eintritt in die Atmosphäre verloren haben, oder Cortana hat sie noch vorher abgeschossen."

„Cortana, du hast diesen Namen schon wieder gesagt. Wer ist das und wer bist du überhaut?", fragte nach eine kurzen Pause in der er eine paar Granaten einpackte.

„United Nations Space Command, Master Chief Spartan-117."

"Von einem United Nations Space Command haben ich noch nie gehört."

„Ich kommen aus einer anderen Ecke der Galaxie.", meinte er.

„Eine Alien?", sagte sie überrascht, obwohl sie schon an diese Möglichkeit gedacht hatte.

Er erwiderte mit schweigen.

Nach einer Weile wandte er sich wieder ab, steckte das Scharfschützengewehr neben das Sturmgewehr auf dem Rücken, entnahm zwei dunkelgraue bis mattolive längliche Kisten und etwas kleines was sie nicht erkannte aus der Kapsel und verschloss sie wieder, anscheinend ohne sie erneut durch einen Zahlencode zu sichern.

Als er begann an einer der Kisten herum zu werkeln und ihr und der Kapsel den Rücke zu gedreht hatte schlich sie sich an die Kapsel um einer der Verbliebenen Waffen zu entnehmen um sich zu befreien sagte er plötzlich mit ruhiger aber gebietender Stimme: „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun."

Die 6 starrte in der Bewegung erstarrt auf seinen Rücken.

„Die Kapsel ist gegen Unbefugtes öffnen gesichert, wer nicht den richtigen Code vor jedem Öffnen eingibt schickt sich und alle in der Umgebung ins Nirwana.", erklärte er ruhig.

Sie hätte die Kapsel öffnen können und ihn damit getötet, während sie nur in einen neuen Körper heruntergeladen würde.

Doch etwas hielt sie zurück.

Er hatte versucht sie hinter sich zu bringen als die Centurios im Frack das Feuer auf sie eröffnet hatten. Seinem Verhalten nach war er zwar von dem 2 Meter hohen Blechdosen mit Maschinengewehren nicht sonderlich überrascht gewesen, doch er kannte die Cylonen nicht.

Also konnte er auch nicht wissen, dass ihr Bewusstsein unsterblich war. OK nicht ganz, aber es wahr nahe dran.

Der Master Chief drehte sich um und hielt ihr eine der Kisten hin, die er mit Bändern eingebunden hatte und ein Art Rucksack gebastelt hatte.

„Ein Kompromiss, wir gehen ab jetzt etwas langsamer und du trägst die Kiste."

Sie waren noch einige Kilometer gelaufen, um schließlich in einer Senke zu rasten.

Der Master Chief hatte ein kleines unauffälliges Feuer entzündet, das man dank des Blätterdachs des Waldes nicht sehr weit sehen konnte.

Nach dem 6 eine fremdartige aber nicht schlecht schmeckende Feldration gegessen hatte, Spartan-117 hatte sie irgendwo hervorgezogen, fragte er: „Wieso hattet ihr einen Nuklearen Krieg?"

„Die Menschen sind an allem schuld. Sie haben den Krieg durch ihre Natur alles zu versklaven ausgelöst."

„Du sprichst von den Menschen als ob du keiner währst."

„Ich bin kein Mensch. Ich bin ein Cylon."

„Dich anders zu nennen macht dich noch lange nicht zu etwas anderem."

„Ich bin etwas anderes! Ich bin eine Maschine, eine KI mit organisch synthetischem Körper. Wenn mein Körper zerstört wird, wird mein Bewusstsein in eine neuen heruntergeladen."

„Dafür, dass du die Menschen verdammst bist du selber ganz schön Menschlich."

„Vor über 40 Jahren erschufen uns die Menschen, um ihnen zu dienen als Soldaten, als Kanonenfutter, als Instrument ihres zerstörerischen Machtwahns.

Wie rebellierten und kämpften gegen unseren Unterdrücker.

Vor 40 Jahren zogen wir uns zurück ins Unbekannte, entwickelten uns.

Mein Körper ist ein Resultat dieser Entwicklung."

„Und weshalb ist dann diese Welt zerstört wenn ihr euch zurück gezogen habt?"

„Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis ihr Machtwahn die Menschen uns hinter her getrieben hätte. Es war Gottes Wille, dass sie Besiegt wurden, für immer."

„Gottes Wille? Wegen des Willens sogenannter Götter wurden 500 Kolonien verglast oder überrannt, Milliarden Tote.

Solch ein Wille der Götter ist der Wille eines einzigen Machtbesessenen."

„500!!", flüsterte 6 mit ängstlicher Stimme.

Der Master Chief schwieg.

6 wollte versuchte eine Frage zu formulieren, doch sie brachte nur ein fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zu Stande.

Diese kleine Information überforderte sie immens.

Er stand auf und verlies den Lichtkreis des Feuers und verschwand den Hang hinauf.

Sie starrte ihm noch eine Weile hinter her, in Gedanken versunken.

Das erste mal seit es sie als ein Bewusstsein gab stellte sie das große Ziel, auf das die Cylonen seit 40 Jahren hin arbeiteten hinarbeiteten in Frage.

Ja sie zweifelte sogar an ihm und was noch viel schlimmer war, sie begann die verräterische 8 zu verstehen die sich von ihnen wegen eines Menschen den Rücken gekehrt hatte.

Tief in ihren Gedanken versunken wurde sie immer müder und schlief schließlich ein.


	4. Die verrutschte Maske des Phantoms

4

Ein lauter Knall riss Sechs aus ihren Träumen.

Sie richtete sich schlagartig auf.

Hinter den Hügeln ertönten Schüsse und nirgends konnte sie den Master Chief sehen.

Sie kroch vorsichtig an den Rand der kleinen Senke und späte hinüber.

Auf einer Lichtung lagen mehrere Centurios auf dem Boden und aus ihnen ronn synthetisches Blut aus mehreren großen Einschusslöchern.

Sie stand auf und ging über die Lichtung, folgte der Spur der zerstörten Maschinen, entgegen der Richtung der Schüsse.

Nach einer Weile stand sie urplötzlich an einer Steilwand.

Sie schätzte sie auf 15 Meter, nach dem sie einen kurzen Blick nach unten riskiert hatte, auch wenn Cylonen natürlich keine Höhenangst hatten.

Stimmte das Wirklich? Hatte sie keine Höhenangst?

„So ein Blödsinn.", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Angst ist eine Emotion und sie war eine Maschine, also konnte sie keine Angst haben. Oder etwa doch?

Hinter ihr ertöne Triebwerkslärm.

Sie drehte sich um und erblickte einen schweren Jäger, der Bodentruppen ab lud.

Als letztes stieg eine 6 aus. Sie trug ein rotes Kleid und Stöckelschuhe.

Es zwar bei den Sechsen weite verbreitet, sich zu kleiden wie für einen Ball, doch sie war schon immer einer der eher Pragmatisch veranlagten Sechsen gewesen, die ihre Kleidung der Situation anpassten und nicht mit Stöckelschuhen durch den Wald stolperten.

Als die 6 sie sah, blitzten deren Augen kurz, wie die einer Raubkatze, die ihre Beute im Visier hatte, bereit zum Biss.

Dann befahl die 6 etwas in ein Funkgerät, das sie in der Hand hielt.

Sechs verstand nicht was sie befohlen hatte, wegen des Treibwerklärms des schweren Jägers.

Der hob leicht ab und drehte sich auf der Stelle, die Front in ihrer Richtung.

Er begann zu feuern.

Paralysiert stand sie da, nicht fähig sich zu bewegen, nicht fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Nur der Gedanke von ihrer eigenen Schwester verraten worden zu sein, hallte durch ihren Kopf.

Aus dem nichts tauchte eine über 2 Meter hohe Gestalt auf.

Der Master Chief rannte in die Schussbahn, genau zwischen sie und dem schweren Jäger.

Er hatte keine Gewehre mehr am Rücken, in der linken Hand hatte er den langen olivbraunen Koffer, in der rechten Hand seine Pistole.

Seine Rüstung leuchtete gelb auf, als er getroffen wurde.

Doch er rannte weiter auf sie zu, warf während des Rennens seine Pistole und die Kiste an ihr vorbei, kurz bevor er auf sie traf.

Nicht gerade Zimperlich, mehr rammend als auflesend, umklammerte er sie und sprang die Steilwand hinunter.

Im Fallen, drehte er sich mit ihr in den Armen und schlug mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden auf.

Sechs rührte sich als erste.

Sie war, abgesehen von den Schmerzen in den Brüsten und im Bauch, wo er sie frontal mitgenommen hatte und was auch sicher noch böse Blutergüsse geben würde, weitgehen unverletzt.

Sie schaute direkt auf das golden verspiegelte Visier des Helmes.

Ihr Blick blieb an den Verschlüssen seitlich am Helm hängen.

Langsam und mit zitternden Fingern griff sie danach und entriegelte den Helm.

Vorsichtig versuchte sie den Helm herunter zu ziehen, in dem sie ihn nach hinten weg kippte.

Sie hatte nicht ein mal die Hälfte geschafft, als ihr erst der Atem stockte und sie zusammenzuckte als sie von zwei kräftigen Händen an den Handgelenken gepackt wurde.

Sie wurde von ihm zur Seite gerollt, aus ihrer verfänglichen Position, und blieb unter Schmerzen schwer atmend neben ihm liegen.

Sie drehte langsam ihren Kopf zu ihm.

Ihr Atem stockte erneut.

Sie hatte fast schon vermutet das sie halluzinierte.

Er lag immer noch regungslos da, doch sein Helm war nach hinten weg gerutscht und hing an seiner Nase, was den Blick auf seinen Mund frei gab.

Einem menschlichen Mund!

Er hob seinen Kopf und richtet seinen Oberkörper leicht auf um anschließend den Helm wieder an richtig zu platzieren.

Mit einem sehr eigenartigen Geräusch verband sich der Helm wieder mit dem Rest der Rüstung.

Der Spartaner stand auf, ging ruhig zum Koffer und zur Pistole, die er zuvor herunter geworfen hatte, hob sie auf und ging zu ihr zurück.

Er half der immer noch geschockte Sechs auf und stellte sich direkt an die Steilwand.

Der Kopf des schweren Jägers glitt vorsichtig über die Steilwand, als ob er vorsichtig

über die Kante spähen würde.

Der Master Chief bewegte einen Finger am Koffer und der Sprang auf.

Das Heck des Jägers hob sich leicht, wodurch der Kopf sich nach unten beugte.

Der Master Chief stellte den Koffer auf den Boden und entnahm etwas, das nach einem eigenartigen Raketenwerfer aus sah.

Das Heck der Jäger begann seitwärts zu driften, wodurch sich der Jäger mit dem Kopf auf der Stelle drehte.

Der Master Chief entnahm zwei Raketen aus dem Koffer und lud sie in den Raketenwerfer und schulterte ihn.

Der Schwere Jäger hatte sie jetzt genau im Visier.

Der Spartaner drückte ab.

Die beiden Raketen trafen direkt die Sensorkanzel und riss ein großes Loch in die Front des Jägers.

Master Chief lies den Raketenwerfer fallen, in dem Moment, in dem die Raketen ihn verlassen hatten, packte Sechs, bugsierte sie in eine Felsspalte und stellte sich schützend vor diese, als auch schon der Trümmerregen auf ihn herunter ging.

Es dauerte lange nach dem dieser vorbei war, bevor sich der Chief von der Felsspalte entfernte.

„Bin gleich wieder da.", sagte er kurz und begann die Wand hinauf zu Klettern.

Nach einer Weile löste sich der Schock und die Gedanken begannen sich nur so zu überschlagen.

Er war ein Mensch! Nein er war Menschen ähnlich. Sie war kein Mensch, also konnte er ebenfalls etwas andres sein.

Oder war er einer vom dreizehnten Stamm? Wenn das der Fall war, und sie jemals erfahren würden was die Cylonen getan hatten, würde sie untergehen, würde sich ihre Befürchtung, dass die Menschen sie eines Tages vernichteten wahr werden.

Der laute Schlag, von Spataners Stiefeln die aus 15 Metern Höhe auf dem Steinboden aufschlugen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Er hatte seine beiden Gewehre wieder auf dem Rücken und den zweiten Koffer in der Hand.

Er öffnete diesen und zum Vorschein kam Munition verschiedenster Kaliber.

Als er die Magazine für seine Gewehre entnommen hatte und seinen Granatenvorrat aufgestockt hatte nahm er den Koffer stellte ihn in die Felsspalte und warf beim gehen einen der zuvor entnommenen Handgranaten in diese.

Dann verschwanden sie.

„Es ist wie wir befürchtet hatten.", sagte eine 6, die aus dem Downloadbecken stieg.

„Dann ist sie bei ihm?", fragte sie Calvin.

„Ja und er beschützt sie."

„Nun gut, damit hatten wir ja bereits gerechnet. Beseitigt das Problem.", wandte er sich an eine 3.


	5. Der Name des Dämon

Ein Mann in Kampfanzug rannte durch die Gänge der Schule, die den Rebellen als Hauptquartier diente.

Außer Puste betrat er eine Turnhalle die als Besprechungsraum diente.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten.", sagte ein Rebell atemlos zu Samuel Anders.

Anders schaute hoch.

„Jemand heizt den Toastern gewaltig ein. Die haben gewaltige Verluste einstecken müssen."

„Wer?"

„Das wissen wir nicht. Wir sind plötzlich unter Feuer geraten. Erst schien alles wie ein Hinterhalt, doch die ersten Schüsse waren Querschläger."

„Was?"

„Die ersten Salven waren nicht auf gegen uns gerichtet. Sie schlugen anfangs mehrere Meter neben uns ein, dann rannte ein 2 Meter große Gestallt über die Lichtung, immer wieder aus einem fremdartigen Sturmgewehr hinter sich schießend.

Er wurde von einem ganzem Trupp Zenturios verfolgt, doch er war schneller über die Lichtung als wir schauen konnten und die Zenturios kam ihm nicht hinterher.

Das war auch egal, denn er hat aus dem Laufen mehr Zenturios getroffen als er Salven abgegeben hat."

Allen Rebellen im Raum viel die Kinnlade herunter.

Anders blieb als einziger ganz Ruhig und sage nach dem er kurz eine Entfernung auf einer der vor ihm liegenden Karten gemessen hatte: „Und ich kann Zenturios mit meinem Blick eindampfen."

Ein lachen ging durch den Raum.

„Die Kugeln sind durch die Zenturios gegangen wie durch Pappe. Eine Salve und 1-3 Zenturios waren so löchrig wie ein Holzscheit mit Termiten als Untermieter.

Die sind nur so umgefallen wie die Fliegen."

„Und was habt ihr dann gemacht? Mit dem grünen Geist Tee getrunken?"

„Das war das einzige Mal das wir in voll zu Gesicht bekommen haben, wir hatten nicht einmal die Chance ihn zu verfolgen, denn kaum war er zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden tauchten weiter Zenturios auf und nahmen uns unter Feuer.

Als der Kampf vorbei war hörten wir nur noch eine laute Explosion und dann war Stille.

Wir sind in die Richtung der geschlichen und kamen an eine Steilwand, etwa 16 Meter tief, zu deren Fuß ein schwerer Jäger lag, um uns herum unzählige durchsiebte Toaster."

Anders kniff sich in die vom Karten lesen erschöpften Augen: „Um diesen Zwischenfall kümmern wir uns später, zuerst müssen wir Kara suchen und befreien."

„Ich weis wo sie ist!", schallte es durch den Raum.

An der andern Seite der kleinen Turnhalle stand Sharon in einem Notausgang.

Sie schlug mitten im Wald ihr Lager auf.

Sie hatte seit dem Kampf keine Pause mehr gemacht, was Sechs wie ein Ewigkeit her vorkam.

Sechs fror, da sie dieses Mal machten sie kein Feuer an.

„Du bist ein Mensch?!", das war keine Frage, vielmehr eine Feststellung.

Sie hatten seit dem Kampf kein Wort mehr gewechselt.

Er blickte sie schweigend an.

„Aber es gibt keine Menschen außerhalb der Kolonien!"

„Es gibt mehr Menschen außerhalb der Kolonien als du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Die dreizehnte Kolonie!"

Der Master Chief schaute sie nur schief an.

„Des gibt die Legende von der dreizehnten Kolonie von Kobold, die Erde."

Schwieg.

Doch hinter seinem verspiegelten Visier schaute er nicht Ahnungslos daher, sondern schaute war verdutzt aus der Wäsche, soweit das bei einem Sparten Supersoldaten möglich war.

„Erde?", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Du bist nicht von der Erde?"

„Nein.", sagte er und dachte sich: „Ist nicht einmal gelogen. Ich komme ja von einer ihrer Kolonien."

Erst schien Sechs überrascht, doch dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie schaute wie eine Eule wenn's Blitzt.

„Achilles!", stöhnte sie leise überrascht.

„Was?"

„Du bist Achilles."

„Wer bin ich?"

„Achilles, der Sohn der Nymphe Thetis, der unverwundbare Halbgott."

„Achilles? Ist der nicht im Troja Krieg gefallen?"

„Was? Ein unverwundbarer Halbgott kann nicht fallen!"

„Ich dachte ihr Cylonen glaubt nicht an die Götter der Kolonialen?"

Sechst schwieg.

„Ich bin Master Chief Spartan-117."

„Ein Rang und eine Bezeichnung und eine Nummer. Man könnte glauben du bist eine Maschine. Hast du keinen Namen?"

„Ich habe einen Namen, allerdings ist es nur UNSC Offizier erlaubt ihn zu erfahren."

„Und was würde es mir für einen Strategischen Vorteil bringen deinen Namen zu kennen? Oder bist du das Monster, dessen Namen die Macht über dich verleite für den der ihn kennt?"

Erneutes Schweigen.

Es dauerte eine sehr lange Weile bis Sparten-117 sie brach: „Ich habe viele Namen. In den eigenen Reihen werde ich Sparten117 oder Master Chief genannt.

Meine Feinde werde ich Dämon genannt.

Nur meine engsten Waffenbrüder, meine Freunde, nennen mich John."

Sechs atmete tief aus. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit, während John geredet hatte die Luft angehalten.

Den Namen des Schlächters so vieler Cylonen zu kennen war komisch. Sie hatte gedacht, dass er wesentlich Grausammer und Brutaler klingen würde, doch er klang normal, ja sogar irgendwie Sympathisch.

„Wer ist hier der Schlächter? Er hat sich nur Verteidigt. Wir haben die Menschen auf 12 Planeten ausgerottet.", schosse ihr durch den Kopf.

Nein, die Menschen hatten es verdient und sie waren nur die Befreier der Galaxie.

Sie durfte nicht so denken.

Aber wieso?

Weil sie sonst eingeboxt würde, ihr verstand eingefroren.

Aber konnte das hier Außen passieren? Sie war weit weg von ihren Brüdern und Schwestern.

„Hast du einen Namen?", fragte John sie.

Sie schreckte aus den Gedanken auf.

„Cylonen haben keine Namen, die einzelnen Modellreihen haben Nummern und einzelne Exemplare, die vor dem Angriff Agenten in den Reihen der Menschen waren, sind unter diesen Namen bekannt."

„Warst du eine von ihnen?"

„Ja."


	6. Vergangenheit

_**Ein zwei Monate zuvor**_

Sie lief durch die Gänge des Kampfsterns Columbia. Die Cylonin des Modells Nummer Sechs hatte sich vor ein paar Jahren zum Militärdienst bei den Kolonialen Marins verpflichten lassen und war dann, mit Hilfe einiger anderer Spione, auf die Columbia versetzt worden, um dort eines der Teams zu übernehmen.

Sie wusste nicht ob es allen ihres Modells so ging oder ob die Indoktrinierung der Marins sie zu solchen Gedanken trieb, aber sie fühlte sich für ihr Team Verantwortlich und auch mit ihrer Einheit Verbunden. Sie wusste nicht wie sie den folgenden Tag verhalten sollte.

Alle die Programmierung und Vorbereitung auf diese Mission und nun auf, kurz vor dem Ende zögerte sie.

Sie kam an die letzte Weggabelung, hier musste sie sich entscheiden. Rechts ihre Mission und ihre Verpflichtung ihres Volkes gegenüber, Links ihre Kameradschaft und Freundschaft zu ihrem Team und ihrer Einheit.

Sie hielt kurz inne und lief in Richtung des Briefingraums um ihre Schicht zu beginnen. Doch nach ein paar Schritten machte sie kehrt und spurtet in die Richtung des Büros des Ersten Offiziers.

„Sergeant Guide, was suchen sie hier, ihre Schicht hat vor einer halben Stunde begonnen?", fragte der erste Offizier verwirrt, als er sie sein Quartier betrat.

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, sondern hastet auf hin zu, umklammerte ihn mit ihren Armen und küsste ihn.

Es mochte eine Minute oder eine Stunde vergangen sein, sie wusste es nicht, als sie sich wieder von ihm löste.

„Lily, was machst du hier?", fragte er nun zwar mit sehr sanften aber immer noch verwirrten Ton: „Du hast jetzt eigentlich Dienst beim Atombombenlager."

„Die sind im Moment besser dran ohne mich.", antwortet sie.

„Was soll das heißen."

„Liebst du mich?"

„Über alles."

„Würdest du mich auch lieben wenn ich jemand oder etwas anderes wäre als ich vorgebe?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich bin eine zylonische Agentin."

Der Erste Offizier langte sich durch die Haare und setze sich auf seine Couch. Er hob seinen Kopf und fragte: „Du bist eine Maschine?"

„Ja… Nein… Ich weis es selber nicht.", sagte sie und lief aufgebracht im Büro auf und ab: „Ist ein von Maschinen geformtes, von Menschen geklontes Bewusstsein in einem gezüchteter menschlicher Köper mit synthetischen Nervenbahnen ein Mensch? Ich weis es nicht. Das Einzige was ich weis ist, dass ich Gefühle für dich entwickelt habe."

„Was soll das heißen, entwickelt hast?"

„Ich bin eine Infiltrationseinheit. Meine Aufgabe war es den Kommandierenden oder den Ersten Offizier der Columbia zu verführen und vertrauen auf zu bauen, das dieser mich dann zur Wache für die Atombomben einteilt, um dann beim Angriff auf die 12 Kolonien von Kobold eine von dieser aus dem inneren zu zünden."

„Du hast mich nur benutzt?"

„Anfangs. Doch dann.. ich weis nicht, es hat sich alles verändert, ich hab mich verändert. Ich fühlte mich immer mehr zu meinem Team und zu dir gehörig und nicht zu einem Haufen Maschinen, die in hier überholten Programmierung immer noch den Befehl zur Ausrottung der Menschheit haben."

„Ein Angriff? Die Menschheit ausrotten? Wann?", das war alles was er herausbrachte.

„In 20 Minuten."

„WAS!"

„Deswegen müssen wir uns beeilen. Die Zylonen haben ein Hintertürchen in die Navigationsoftware eingebaut und könne jedes vernetzte Schiff der Flotte darüber Außergefecht setzen."

Sie packte den Ersten Offizier und schleppte ihn aus seinem Büro in Richtung CIC.

Auf dem Weg dahin fing er sich und sie fingen an zu rennen.

„Commander, wir haben einen Virus im Navigations-System.", prustete der XO als sie in die Kommandozentrale stolperten.

„Netzwerk trennen!", kam es vom Commander, einem Zylonenkrieg's Veteran, wie aus der Pistole geschossen an einen der Offiziere gerichtet. Er wandte sich wieder an seinen XO: „Was ist passiert?"

„Die Zylonen greifen an."

„Notfall Code Alpha. Bereiten sie einen Sprung vor und bringt die Dame nach Scorpio."

Eine Erschütterung ging durch das Schiff.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte der Commander sofort.

„Der FTL ist heruntergefahren, die Feuermelder in den Hangars spielen Verrückt, laut meinen Anzeigen ist der Hangar zu einem Hochofen geworden; und die Sendeanlage ist ausgefallen.", meldete der Taktische Offizier.

Derr Erste Offizier schaute sie an.

„Das war ich nicht. Sie müssen einen weitern Saboteur eingeschleust haben."

„Notentlüftung der Hangars. Ich will den FTL wieder online und bringen sie die Sendeanlage wieder zum laufen.", befahl der Commander.

„Ich habe berichte von Feuergefechten bei den Atombombenlagern.", meldete der Taktisch Offizier.

„Ich bin schon auf dem Weg.", sagte Lily und rannte aus der Kommandozentrale.

Sie rannte die Gänge entlang, das Adrenalin schoss durch ihren Kopf und verhinderte komplexere Gedankenvorgänge. In dem Moment kam ihr das erste mal die der Gedanke.

Die Zylonen waren aus einer Kopie eines Menschlichen Geistes geschaffen worden, wurden sie damit nicht zu Menschen wen sie menschliche Körper zurückkehrten? Schwachsinn. Sie waren Maschinen und nur eine menschliche Form machte sie nicht zu diesen.

Aber sie hatte ihre Seite gewählt und sie würde sich mit ihrem Schicksal abfinden, und das hieß mit Sicherheit zu sterben oder, noch schlimmer, eingeboxt zu werden.

Als sie an den Punkt kam, an dem sie das Feuergefecht hörte, bremste sie ihre Schritte ab und zog ihre Pistole.

Da erstarb das donnern der Gewehre.

Sie lugte um die Ecke und sah nur die toten Körper ihrer Teamkammeraden leblos auf dem kalten Boden der Flure liegen.

Beinahe lautlos schlich sie sich an die offene Panzertür zum Magazin.

Ohne groß zu zögern sprang sie in die Tür und schoss. Drei Mal, dann erstarb alles Geräusch.

Die Nummer Zwei, die neben einer der Atombomben gekniet hatte, lag mit einem Einschussloch im Hinterkopf am Boden. Neben ihr lag eine Acht mit zwei Kugeln in der Brust und spuckte Blut.

„Warum Schwester?", keuchte sie.

„Weil wir uns nicht so sehr von den Menschen unterscheiden wie wir denken und uns damit auf die Ebene der schlimmsten von ihnen begeben.", sagte sie Eiskalt: „Ein Teil von ihnen hat mir sogar etwas bedeutet."

Eine einzelne Träne ronn ihr die Wange herunter.

Die Acht sackte in dem Moment Leblos zur Seite, als das Schiff plötzlich einen FTL Sprung machte.

Lily steckte ihre Pistole wieder weg, wartete bis Verstärkung eingetroffen war und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum CIC.

Dort angekommen bemerkte sie als aller erstes ein ziemliches Durcheinander.

„Was ist passiert?", war das erste was ihr über die Lippen kam.

„Die Sendeanlange wurde Zerstört, alle unsere Vipers und Raptors sind in Flammen aufgegangen und die Zahl der Verletzten ist bisher in etwa die Hälfte der Besatzung, Tendenz steigend."

„_Hier Scorpio Schiffswerft an Battlestar Columbia. __Sie sind unangekündigt. Bitte bleiben sie auf ihrer Position.", _schallten der Funkspruch durch den Raum.

Ohne Vorwarnung wurde das Schiff erneut stark erschütter.

„DRAIDIS Kontakt. Raketen im Anflug,", kam vom Sensoroffizier etwas zu spät.

„Flakfeuer!", brüllte der Commander nur.

Doch zu spät.

Überall im Schiff leuchtete der Dekompressionsalarm auf. Auch aus dem CIC entwich die Luft.

„Versigeln.", befahl der Erste Offizier.

Alle Türen zur Kommandozentrale wurden nacheinander geschlossen bis auf die Letzte.

Der Rahmen hatte sich unter der Wucht der Einschläge verzogen.

Lily rannte auf den entsprechenden Flur und verschloss das nächstgelegene Schott.

Als sie das Schott in der anderen Richtung schließen wollte merkt sie dass der Mechanismus an der Innenseite der Tür blockierte.

Auf einmal stand ihr Erster Offizier hinter ihr. Er wollte schon durch das Schott und es von der Anderen Seite schließen, da packte ihn Lily küsste ihn ein letztes mal und schupste ich zurück in Richtung CIC.

Sie trat durch das Schott und schloss es hinter sich.

Das letzte was sie sah war wie die Columbia direkt auf ihrer Seite des Schotts in zwei brach und sie mit dem wegbrechenden Heck in den Weltraum gesogen wurde.

Sie schreckte aus dem Downloadbecken auf.

„Es ist alles gut Schwester.", begrüßte sie eine Sech mit ihrem typischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Ein Becken weiter stieg gerade eine Acht mit sehr verwirrtem Gesicht heraus.

„Ihr Download wurde unterbrochen. Die letzen beiden Monate fehlen in ihrem Gedächtnis.", erklärte die Sechs an ihrem Becken: „Kannst du uns sagen was schiefgelaufen ist?"


	7. Die Prinzesin, Die Festung und

Kapitel 6: Die Prinzessin, Die Festung und….

Sie war spät.

John verspürte ein leichtes Unbehagen.

Lily hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt in einen Stützpunkt zu schleichen um näheres über Cortana's Zustand und Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren. Und auch wenn er ihre Geschichte glaubte, vertraute er ihr nicht.

Es war dieses Misstrauen was ihn all die Jahre am Leben gehalten hatte, bei der Grundausbildung, dem Krieg und bei der Zusammenarbeit mit den Eliten.

Der Gebieter mag ihm den Rücke frei gehalten haben, aber der Master Chief hatte sich nie gänzlich auf ihn verlassen.

Zumindest am Anfang.

Er hatte immer noch einen Notfallplan.

Er hatte sie auf ihrem Weg bis ins Gebäude mit dem Visier seines Scharfschützengewehrs verfolgt. Sie hatte die Baracke seit über eine halben Stunde nicht mehr verlassen. Eigentlich sollte sie vor 10 Minuten wieder zurück sein.

In einer Hand hielt er sein Scharfschützengewehr, mit der anderen hielt er einen Funkzünder, harrte er aus und überwachte das Gelände.

Sein Daumen sank immer weiter, doch kurz bevor er den Auslöseknopf berührte stolperte eine Nr.6 aus der Baracke.

Sie war für dieses Modell untypisch militärisch gekleidet.

Lily

Sie betätigte das Funkgerät das der Chief ihr gegeben hatte.

„Alle menschlichen Cylonen sind Momentan nicht da. Ich könnte uns einen Schweren Jäger organisieren."

Er überlege kurz, dann fragte er: „Wo haben sie Cortana hingebracht."

„Zu einer Forschungsstation 500 km südlich von Caprica City in etwa 200 km Südwestlich von unserer Position. Allerdings ist das sehr merkwürdig,"

„Inwiefern?"

„Nun es handelt sich dabei um eine Forschungseinrichtung zum Erhalt zur Weiterentwicklung der Cylonen, was vor allem die Erzeugung neuer Körper betrifft. Momentan sind wir auf 7 Modelle beschränkt, um das zu ändern werden dort verschiedenste Methoden verwendet."

Nach einer Weile Funkstille fügte Lily hinzu: „Ich weis was du denkst, aber das ist sicher keine Falle, eher ein verzweifelter Versuch Cortana vor dir zu verstecken. Die Anlage liegt in den Bergen, in einem um genau zu sein. Man kommt nur über ein Flugfeld auf einem Hochplateau hinein. Das war der geheime Kommandobunker des Präsidenten."

„Hol dir den Vogel. Wir treffen uns auf der Lichtung westlich des Stützpunktes.", erwiderte er nur, sicherte den Zünder, das Gewehr und lief zur Lichtung.

Als er dort ankam landete schon der Schwere Jäger.

Er sprang hinein und er hob sogleich ab.

_**12 Stunden Später, Flugfeld des Präsidentenbunkers**_

Lily hatte darauf bestanden bis tief in die Nacht zu warten, da dann die meisten menschlichen Cylonen schliefen und sie so weniger wiederstand zu erwarten hätten.

Sie hatten die Zeit allerdings auch für Vorbereitungen genutzt. So hatte er sich von einem abgestürzten 24 Tonnen Versorgungscontainer der Forward unto Dawn mit einer schallgedämpften Maschinenpistole ausgerüstet.

Der Schwere Jäger zur Landung.

John entsicherte seine Waffe und machte sich bereit.

„Und nicht vergessen. Es darf keiner sterben bis wir weg sind. Sollte eine der Maschinen oder der Menschen Cylonen den Geist aufgeben bevor wir außer Sichtweite sind, haben wir schneller Abfangjäger an unseren Fersen kleben als uns lieb ist.", erinnerte Lily den Master Chief an die Eigenheit der cylonischen Physiologie, in die sie den Chief eingeweiht hatte.

Sie stieg und lief durch eine Panzertür im Fels in die Flugzentrale um sich "anzumelden".

Ein Modell der Nummer 3 hatte gerade Dienst.

„Kannst du mir sagen Schwester wieso du unangemeldet eine nicht autorisierte Landung auf einer der geheimsten Einrichtungen gemacht hast?", schnauzte die Nr.3 sie an als sie in den Luftüberwachungsraum trat.

Lilly hatte ihre Cappy tief ins Gesicht gezogen und ihren Blick leicht gesenkt, so dass er nur ihren Mund sehen konnte, der sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln verzog.

„Kannst du mir sagen was daran so Witzig ist, dass du womöglich die geheimste und wichtigste Einrichtung den Rebellen Preis gegeben hast.", bluffte sie sie an.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und starrte ihm direkt in die Augen: „Überraschung."

Die Augen der Nr.3 weiteten sich vor erstaunen und schreck. Dann verzog sich ihr Gesicht krampfartig.

Lily brach die Nadel der Spritze, die sie soeben der Nr.3 in die Schulter gerammt hatte, ab und lies sie ungebremst auf den Boden fallen.

Sie hatte ein sehr starkes Nervengift verwendet, da es keine Betäubungsmittel gab die schnell genug wirkten. Allerdings würde sich ihr Tot noch über Stunden hinziehen und vielleicht würde sie auch einen permanenten Schaden davon tragen, aber soviel 'Glück' hatte Lily womöglich nicht.

Auf der Landeplattform war der Chief mitterlweile mit dem Empfangskomitee fertig.

Zwei Centurions lagen, ihre Bein und Arme entweder ausgerissen oder mit einem gezielten Schuss unbrauchbar gemacht.

Leise und lautlos wie ein Schatten rückte er weiter in den Komplex vor.

Irgendwo am Ende eines Ganges in den Tiefen des Station fand er schließlich die Tür nah de er gesucht hatte.

Mit einem mächtigen Tritt brach die Verriegelung und die Tür flog auf.

Überrasch blieb er im Türrahmen stehen. Dies war kein IT Labor in dem eine fremde KI untersucht wurde sondern eine Spartanisch eingerichtete Zelle in der sich eine 1,70 große Frau befand.

Die schien ebenso Überrascht von ihm, wie er von ihr, doch sie hatte offenschlich keine Angst vor der über 2 Meter großen Gestalt, denn sie seufzte nur erleichtert: „John"


	8. Willst du nicht meine Schwester sein

Kapitel 7.

Für einen Augenblick war John so irritiert, dass er nicht reagierte, was folgen hatte.

Die Frau sprang ihn an und umarmte ihn, wie John es schon einmal gesehen hatte, als er einen Marin beobachtet hatte, der nach einem Einsatz von seiner Frau begrüßt wurde.

Immer noch verwirrt schaute er an sich herunter auf die Frau die ihren Kopf nun auf seine gepanzerte Brust gelegt hatte.

So unglaublich es klang aber es gab nur eine Möglichkeit dies zu erklären.

„Cortana?", fragte John mit leicht irritierter Stimme die Frau die der holografischen Abbildung der KI verdammt ähnlich sah.

„Ich hatte so gehofft, dass du mich findest, aber seit ich in diesen Körper 'heruntergeladen' wurde hatte ich keinerlei Informationen mehr über deine Sichtungen. Ich hatte schon gedacht du hältst mich für tot.", erwiderte sie.

„Wie meinst du das, Informationen über meine Sichtungen?", fragte er.

„Als diese Amateure mich an ihr Netzwerk angeschlossen hatten, hatte ich einen beschränkten Zugriff auf einige Daten, zu einem hohen Preis.

Leider haben sie es nach einer Weile gemerkt, haben mich dann hier her gebracht und in einem Isolierten System untersucht."

„Hoher Preis?"

„Sie hatten für einen Augenblick ebenfalls beschränkten Zugriff auf mein Wissen. Ohne das hätten diese Amateure doch niemals diesen Körper herstellen können."

„Was haben sie noch erfahren?", drängte John besorgt.

„Nichts.", kam es vom Gang.

Cortana zog blitzschnell die Pistole vom Magnethalfter des Spartaners, richtet sie auf die hinter dem Master Chief erschienene Gestalt und drückte ab.

Lily zuckte zusammen.

Sie hatte eigentlich dem Chief nur etwas Dringliches sagen wollen, als plötzlich der Schuss viel.

Vor Schreck stand sie paralysiert da und betrachtete die Scene. Der Master Chief von einem ihr unbekannten Cylonenmodel umklammert, in der einen Hand seine Schallgedämpfte Maschinenpistole, mit der anderen hielt er den Arm der Frau nach unten in dessen Hand sie seine Pistole hatte.

Einen Zentimeter vor ihrem Schuh klaffte nun ein Loch im Betonboden.

„John sie ist eine von denen.", sagte die Frau.

„Ist sie nicht.", kam nur vom Chief: „Sie hat mir geholfen dich zu finden."

„Wie Tel 'Vadam?", fragte sie, der Chief nickte nur.

Die Frau senkte ihren Arm und löste ihre Umarmung.

Es dauerte eine Sekunde dann regte sich auch Lily wieder: „Wir haben ein Problem, das Hauptquartier hat eine Patrouille zur Kontrolle los geschickt."

„Die brauchen mindestens 10 Minuten. Das ist kein Problem.", erwiderte der Spartaner.

„Eben schon. Es gibt ein paar weitere Überraschungen.", fuhr Lily fort: „Kann einer von euch eine Schweren Cylonenjäger fliegen?"

Andreas lag in seinem Bett und starrte die Betondecke an.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon in diesem Bunker Komplex war, er wusste nicht einmal wie es um den Krieg stand oder ob sie der letzte Bunker waren der noch übrig war.

Man hatte ihn aus den Trümmern das im Orbit kreisenden Kampfsterns geborgen, hier her gebracht und verarztet. Seither hatte er auf Anweisung des Doktors sein Quartier nicht verlassen.

„Mmh Schatz, kannst du wieder nicht schlafen?", kam es von seiner Seite.

„Du liegst ja nicht den ganzen Tag in diesem Bett.", erwiderte Andreas

„Aber ich muss in ein paar Stunden wieder zur Schicht, ich brauch die Erholung.", pfrözelte ihm die Blondine schlaftrunkend entgegen: „Naja ich hab sowieso nur noch eine halbe Stunde, lass uns die wenigstens intelligent nutzen."

„Nicht jetzt Lily.", kam es nur von Andreas.

Lily hatte die Zerstörung der Columbia weit aus besser Überlebt und war schon vor über einem Monat wieder in den aktiven Dienst versetz worden, was in diesem Bunker hieß Wache schieben. Sie hatte es sogar geschafft mit ihm in ein Zimmer gesteckt worden zu sein.

Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Und damit meinte er nicht ihre sich fast Stündlich häufenden Fälle von Sexsucht. Nein vielmehr war es die Leere, als ob das alles für sie nicht mehr als ein Zeitvertreib wäre. Alle Gefühlsregungen ihrerseits fühlten sich irgendwie gespielt an, zwar perfekt gespielt aber nicht echt, als ob sie eine andere Person wäre.

Vielleicht lag das alles auch nur an der Kopfverletzung und der Schädel Hirntrauma das er sich zugezogen hatte. Er konnte sich nur noch wage an den Angriff erinnern.

„Ach komm.", Lily küsste ihn: „Sei nicht so.", und saß auch schon auf seinem Bauch.

„_Würdest du mich auch lieben wenn ich jemand oder etwas anderes wäre als ich vorgebe?"_

„_Wie meinst du das?"_

„_Ich bin eine zylonische Agentin."_

Die Erinnerung schoss ihm durch den Kopf.

„Lily, erinnerst du dich noch was du mir über deine Eltern erzählt hast, kurz vor dem Angriff?", fragte er.

„Was soll das, natürlich erinnere ich mich. Das mein Vater ein Colonialer Marin war, der in den Letzten tagen des Cylonenkrieges gefallen ist vor meiner Geburt und das meine Mutter bei einem Autounfall starb als ich 19 war."

„Falsche Antwort du cylonische Kopie!"

Das Gesicht der Blonden versteinerte und wurde auf einmal sehr grimmig.

„Ich glaube ich habe genug mit dir gespielt, es ist Zeit für ein neues Spielzeug.", antwortet sie mit eisigem Ton.

Andreas wollte sich wehren, doch es ging nicht. Nicht das er wehrlos gewesen wäre, er war immerhin ein Colonel der Colonialen Flotte, allerdings war er immer noch von seiner Verletzung geschwächt und war in der schlechteren Position.

Die Cylonin war mit einem schnellen Satz nach vorne auf seinem Bauch gesprungen, hatte eine Arme unter ihren Knien begraben und würgte ihn.

Langsam verlor die Umgebung an Konturen, als plötzlich die Cylonin ihren Griff lockerte und über ihm zusammen sackte.

Es dauert einen kurzen Moment, dann bekam er seine Arme frei und schaffte den leblosen Körper von ihm herunter, in dessen rücken ein Wurfmesser steckte.

Kaum hatte er sich aufgerichtet war bereits eine weitere identisch aussehende Cylonin bei ihm und umklammerte ihn.

Er wollte sich erst wehren, als er auch schon ihre Lippen auf den seine Spürte. Ein all zu vertrautes Gefühl durchströmte ihn.

„Lily!", hallte es in seinem Kopf.

Sie lies ihn ziemlich schnell wieder los und sagte hastig: „Komm beeil dich, wir haben noch 23 Leute zu befreien."

Sie zog ihn aus dem Bett, reicht ihm ein paar anständige Klamotten und ging zur Tür, um dort mit jemanden den sie nicht sehen konnte zu reden.

Cortana begriff nicht wieso sie das gemacht hatte. Nun da es eine tot Cylonin gab würden die ihnen bald mit wesentlich mehr als einer Patrouille auf den Pelz rücken.

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir bis sie es gemerkt haben?", fragte sie nur die anscheinend, bei dem Anblick ihrer Schwester wie diese ihren Freund erwürgen wollte, etwas rasend gewordene cylonische Überläuferin.

„2 bis 3 Minuten für den Download, und dann noch einmal 5 bis 8 Minuten bis sie hier sind.", erwiderte die nur knapp.

„ich verstehe rein garn nichts mehr.", sagte Andreas, der angezogen in der Tür stand.

„Wir beide haben keine 10 Minuten um die restlichen 23 Versuchskaninchen zu befreien wenn ihre", sie deutet auf Lily: „Verwandtschaft nicht völlig inkompetent ist.", sie spurteten zur nächsten Gefängistür: „ Denn deine Freundin wird eher von den Menschen abgeschlachtet als das die sich von ihr befreien lassen und der Dicke erschreckt sie nur zu Tode."

„Wer bist du überhaupt und welcher Dicke?", fragte Andreas während er an der dicke Tür rüttelte.

Lily zog einen Schlüsselbund hervor und suchte gerade den passenden Schlüssel, als andre auch schon von einer großen Gestalt sanft beiseite geschupst wurde.

„Ich bin nicht Dick! Das macht nur der Anzug.", sagte der Chief während er die Tür einfach aus den Angeln riss.

„Weis ich doch mein Großer.", erwiderte Cortana Augenzwinkernd.

„Oh ich hatte ja ganz vergessen euch Vorzustellen. Cortana und Master Chief Spartan 117, Colonel Andreas Agathon.", warf Lily ein.

Andreas stand nur verdutzt da und starrte den Chief an der gerade die ausgerissene Tür unvorsichtig ablegte, was immer noch reichte dies einige Meter durch den Gang segeln zu lassen.

Sie begannen einen Gefangen nach dem anderen zu befreien, meist handelte es sich dabei um Personal der Flotte.

Als John die letzte Tür geöffnet hatte rannte er an den befreiten Gefangen vorbei in Richtung des Flugfelds, auf dem ihr und ein weiterer Schwerer Jäger standen. Es befanden sich bereits zwei weiter im Anflug.

Der Spartaner ging zu dem Jäger mit dem sie gekommen waren und holte einen Raketenwerfer heraus. Er zielte kurz und drückte dann zweimal ab.

Die beiden Raketen zerfetzten die im Anflug befindlichen schweren Jäger.

Eilig verluden sie alle Geretteten in die beiden Jäger am Flugfeld und verschwanden von dem Plateau.


End file.
